Of hate and puppydogeyes
by KMK123
Summary: Edward and Bella hate each other. Edward is the popular jock and Bella the bookworm. But when they meet to a concert everything seems to change - fast.  One-shot  All human.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight bla bla bla Stephanie Meyer bla bla..**

**Of hate and green eyes**

The lights were turned off inside the gigantic hall. An enormous chandelier was swaying right above my seat, which actually made me feel a bit uneasy. I had never been under a chandelier since I saw Phantom of the opera. (A/N The big chandelier falls down) God, that film still creeped me out.

I took my seat as silently as I could, of course – being me – that wasn't as elegant as I had hoped it would be. I stumbled across the many seats and legs until I got to my own seat, right in the middle of the room in the back row. People were silently shuss'ing me and cursing after me, and I could feel my cheeks flaming. It was a good thing the room was so dark, luckily people couldn't see my easy blush.

A spotlight centered in on a man sitting behind a piano on the stage. He started playing, his hands drifting skilled across the piano keys. I drifted into a new world. A world with no hundreds of people around me, with no chandelier, with nothing to worry about; just me, a piano and totally silence besides the piano.

"And now everybody, there will be a short break, where you can stretch your legs, and maybe get something to eat. We will start again at 8.15."

I stood up in the same second as the light turned on. I bowed my head to get my jacket, when I saw an absurdly familiar mess of bronze coloured hair.

"Cullen" I said - very firmly to my own pleasure. He looked up in shock, and then his eyes widened. "Swan!" His voice sounded surprised, shrill and half-strangled – all at the same time. He looked like he wanted to dig a hole in the floor, and disappear to Narnia for a couple of hours.

"You.. Are you into classic music?" I almost shrieked at him, probably just as surprised to see him here, as he was me. Probably even more.

"No," he answered too fast, "Alice dragged me here. I had no choice, I was forced!"

I looked over his shoulder to see a sleeping Alice, drooling over the headrest of her seat.

"Yeah…" I said the word slowly, as to emphasize how crazy I thought he was.

"I must say, she really looks like she is enjoying herself quite a lot" I couldn't help but giggle afterwards, and I giggled even more at the dark glare he shot me. There was nothing funnier than provoking THE Edward Cullen.

Edward and I went to school together, and to put it mildly, we didn't really like each other – well honestly, we had a loathing relationship. Everyone else seemed to think of him as the perfect guy. The guy every girl wanted to be with, and every guy wanted to be (with - in some cases).

He had unruly and gorgeous bronze-colored sex hair, and deep green eyes. He looked very handsome, I can't deny that. I even had a crush on him when we first met. But of course that ended quickly when he started to hate me and constantly bug me for being a nerd and a bookworm – a nobody.

He kept all girls awake at night. Me too, but that was for entirely different reasons. I often spend the night, trying to come up with a new diabolic plan to make him look like a loser. Sadly they always backfire.

The light was turned off again, and I sat down in my seat right beside Edward's. It was so hard to sit so close to him. I had no idea if I wanted to caress his beautiful face, or smash it to pieces. I thought a bit about that. Did I really want to touch him, maybe kiss him?

Nope, I was all for the smashing.

So the next 2 hours I spend sitting on my hands, trying not to let my fist collide with the pretty face of his. It was so much harder than it sounds.

At one point I noticed his long fingers drifting over invisible piano keys. He just kept playing in the same beat as the music from the stage. I couldn't help but get fascinated with his fingers. They moved so elegant and light. His fingers were pale, clean and long. Even his nails were clean and straight - Not at all like I would have pictured a quarterback's hands.

I didn't know much about how to play music - apart from the stupid triangle my mum once gave me – but his hands seemed to play it right.

Unable to keep my curiousness at bay, I leaned into his side to whisper in his ear: "You play the piano?"

He looked down at his fingers and froze, then tried to hide them from me like that would help anything.

"I will take that as a yes."

He looked like he was having some sort of panic attack; eyes big and he couldn't sit still. I couldn't help but laugh. It found it quite fun. Normally I am not a violent person, but torturing Edward was pretty enjoying.

"Please don't tell anyone, it would ruin my reputation." I rolled my eyes at him, like a reputation mattered that much.

"Let me think about it. Hmm...No. I can't see why it matters really, and anything to ruin your life makes me happy." I told him, sincerely.

"Of course you don't see it, you have a horrible one." He muttered, followed by a death glare."Sorry. Just pleeeeease." I could hear him shift in his seat, and turn his head towards me. Stupid boy, everybody knew that I didn't fall for puppy eyes. But when I turned my head my breath stopped and a big gulp slid down my throat. He mastered the puppy to perfection. His green eyes were big and kind of glowed in the dark that surrounded us. Every single thought and come-back disappeared from my head, and I could only stare at him with an open mouth. His pouting lips turned into a crooked smile – a smile I knew very well, but only from a long distance. Normally I found it smug and irritating, but up close it made my heart beat twice as fast, and my fingers curled in anticipation. "Fine" a whisper said, and it took me some time to realize it was me who said it.

A hand grabbed my neck, and tore me and Edward from each other – I hadn't even realized that our heads were that close. If you didn't know us, it would have looked like we were about to kiss.

"If you down stop talking, then I am afraid I will have to throw you two lovebirds out, got it?" Edward nodded to the uniformed man, and I blushed – as always.

"I love your blush" Edward chuckled, then shut up, and looked like he just said something he wasn't supposed to say in public. It was very hard not to laugh at him, but his blushing face made something in my stomach tickle.

He started playing his invisible piano again, and I couldn't help but lean closer and closer, fascinated by his skilled and elegant fingers. At some point I had gotten so close that I could smell him, and he smelled fantastic. Like warm honey and chocolate, but still manly somehow. I took a sniff, and tried to save it, so I might be able to recall it sometime. I knew that I had leant in way too much, and I knew that it was stupid to sit there and sniff his neck, but suddenly I just didn't care. His right hand stopped playing, and was placed on my knee, massaging it. I looked at him in surprise, and met a pair of black and lust filled eyes.

I could say a lot of bad things about Edward Cullen, but he sure as hell aroused me. He took my hand, and whispered the most delicious words in my ear: "Wanna go out?"

I had no chance. I followed him out, not thinking, just feeling. As soon as we had gotten out he pressed me against the nearest wall, and started to kiss my neck hungrily. His hands were around my wrist and he raised them over my head. He looked into my eyes, before he gave me a sweet but very hot kiss. It was my very first kiss. The first ever. And it was good. His lips were full and soft, but still firm as he tugged on my lower lip. I didn't want to stop; I didn't care if he was the first to kiss me, or the first to touch me. I didn't even care if he took my virginity. For the first time in my life I just felt. I did exactly what I wanted to do.

**I hate those stories where a person changes opinion of the other like that *snaps fingers*, but this is a one-shot, since I have proven that I can't write a long story without giving up. Hope you liked it - 'cause I didn't. **

**And please review - that makes me happy :) It takes about 2 minutes sweet-lings.**


End file.
